Sonic's Quest
by SSJ-Sonic
Summary: This is a story about Sonic and friends visiting a island country called CD Land. However, their visit is ruined when a few surprises come along... This is my first story. Rated K for violence. Contains Original Characters.
1. The flight to CD Land

Sonic's Quest  
Chapter 1: The flight to CD Land  
  
One day, Sonic and his friends were going to visit a place called CD Land and have a vacation. Suddenly, the engine died and Tails crash landed on CD Land. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were forced to find fuel, some power, and materials to repair the ship.  
"Sonic! I need power, fuel, and materials for the Tornado in order for it to fly again. Sonic, are you listening to me?" said Tails  
"Aww man." replied Sonic, "this really blows. We're going to be on CD Land for some time...."  
Then Sonic and Tails noticed that Knuckles was no where in sight. They decided to look for him and they started talking about their fathers and how much they missed them, when out of nowhere, Knuckles returns with a big emerald.  
"Hey guys, I found this gem in that cave and thought that we might have enough power for the Tornado." stated Knuckles but saw that Sonic and Tails were angry for him leaving without telling them that.  
Sorry about not telling ya why I was doing..." said Knuckles.  
"No prob, man," forgave Sonic, "just tell us what ya doing for now on, OK?"  
Then they added the emerald into the Tornado for more power to be restored. They then went to find the fuel and materials.  
Elsewhere, Dr. Robotnik, along with Void and Chaos 0, were having a meeting about their plans to conquer Knothole..........or were they?  
"OK, what are we here for, Doctor?" asked Void impatiently, "Time, or money, doesn't grow on trees, you know...."  
"You two are here to join in my new Robotnik Army to destroy CD La-- err...Knothole." said Robotnik.  
"That's it? Nothing else? Man, I did more in that dream world place, stealing Preisious Stones." said Void rather rudely.  
(I know Void....) Chaos 0 seemed to say....  
"Be quiet!" ordered Robotnik. "Guard the entrance to CD Land."  
"Uhh....ok...." said Void, rather confused.  
Void and Chaos 0 left, a mysterious Pikachu with a crown and cape comes in.  
"How are you, master?" greeted Robotnik.  
"Well, I'm fine." said the Pikachu thru thought "good, the mind control effect is still working..."  
"When do I get Sonic?" asked Robotnik.  
"As soon the mission is completed!" said the Pikachu. 


	2. Robotnik has arrived

Sonic's Quest  
Chapter 2: Robotink has arrived.  
  
Meanwhile with our heroes, they walk into a canyon, where Sonic and Tails see their fathers...  
"So, my friend Jules," said Tails's father, Amadeus, "our sons are special for fighting against Robotnik. I hope they are OK..."  
"I can only pray that they are OK, Amadeus..."replied Jules, Sonic's father. He then noticed Sonic, thinking at first that he was an enemy. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at Sonic.  
Holt! I'll use this! Surr--Sonic? Is that you? I can't believe it! After 4 years!"  
Amadeus also noticed Tails next to Sonic. "Miles! It's been so long since I saw you! Look how much you've grown!" said Amadeus.  
"And how that red guy next to Miles?" asked Jules.  
"Who, me?" said Knuckles.  
Suddenly, 3 robots appeared. There was Metal Sonic from Sonic CD, Metal Sonic from Sonic 3, and Omochao from Sonic Adventure 2. "You'll pay for making me look dumb in that Sonic Adventure 2 thing! I'll kill you all for I am Omochao!"  
Also suddenly, a black hedgehog comes. He was, without a doubt, Shadow the Hedgehog.  
"What do ya know? I'm good!" said Shadow to Sonic.  
"SHADOW!" yelled Sonic, "I thought we agreed to never see each other again!"  
"True, faker..." replied Shadow, "I had no choice but to help you. I was ordered by Chris."  
"HEY! Are you listening to me?" yelled Omochao, "I hate you!!!!"  
"Let's begin...." said Shadow and the 2 sides began to fight. In the middle of the fighting, a voice said, "Wait! Stop the fighting!"  
"Arrgggg!!!!! Who is it now!?!?" yelled Omochao in rage.  
A black Chao appeared. He was like a Dark Chao in Sonic Adventure 2, only he could talk, and was Shadow's Chao, Warlord.  
"Good! You arrived, Warlord!" said Shadow.  
"Wait!!! NOT YOU!!!!" said Omochao.  
"Use the Chaos Spear, Warlord!" said Shadow.  
"OK, Shadow. Chaos Spear!" said Warlord.  
3 yellow spike-like spears fell from the sky. They destroyed the 2 Mecha Sonics, but Omochao got away.  
"You'll pay for this Warlord!" curse Omochao, "you just wait 'til the boss hears about this!"  
Later, Sonic and Shadow talked a bit.  
"Where did that come from?" asked Sonic.  
"What? The Chaos Spear?" Replied Shadow.  
Jules and Amadeus had to go because they had a mission to do. "I'm sorry kids, but we have a mission to finish." said Jules. "See ya later!"  
"My name's Knuckles, Jules!" said Knuckles to Jules. 


	3. To destory the base or not?

Sonic's Quest  
Chapter 3: To destroy the base or not?  
  
Then our heroes headed out to go find the fuel and materials. They got to the gate of CD Land and found Void and Chaos 0, they locked the gate.  
"We've been locked out!" yelled Knuckles in rage.  
"Chris gave CD Land to us so go home!" said Void.  
Then, Jules and Amadeus came in, Jules had his gun out and Amadeus had a big bomb.  
"Let them in!" said Jules.  
"Now." said Amadeus.  
"No way, dude." said Void.  
Then Amadeus placed the bomb and Jules kept shooting Void and Chaos 0.  
"Uh oh...." said Void and Grabbed Chaos 0 and ran away before the bomb blew up the gate. Then the bomb exploded, making the gate open again.  
"Good luck, soldiers." said Jules.  
"Thanks, dad!" replied Sonic, "let's go!"  
Meanwhile at Robotnik's base, Void and Chaos 0 returned. Robotnik was quite angry because they let Sonic get in CD Land.  
"You idiots!" yelled Robotnik. "You let Sonic in?!"  
"Sorry, dude. Jeez!" said Void. Then an alarm was set.  
"WARNING! DEFENCE AREA E-45 IS BEING ATTACKED!" said the alarm.  
"WHAT?! Impossible! Send out the Robot-trio at once!" ordered Robotnik.  
"Yes, sir!" obeyed Void.  
The ones attacking were our heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Warlord. Unfortunately, Omochao and the 2 Metal Sonics were guarding that area and they began to battle. Shadow launched a beam at the defense cannon.  
"The cannon's HP is now down to 35%, sir Omochao!" said the Sonic 3 Metal Sonic.  
"What? POOP!" replied Omochao.  
Sonic fired a beam at the wall while on his snowboard. "Gamma Crusher!" said Sonic.  
"Gamma what?" replied Omochao.  
Sonic then made two energy bombs. They blew the cannon up, along with some of the wall. The floor of that room fell down the sky. Sonic then jumped off his snowboard to grab on to what's left of the wall. "That was close..." said Sonic.  
Omochao tried to get away, but before he could report to Robotnik, the snowboard went into his stomach, making Omochao die. Knuckles was about to fall into the sky, but Tails grabbed him to save him. "Thanks, Tails." thanked Knuckles.  
They got inside Robotnik base. It was a metallic and had machines working and moving about. Sonic and friends were entering the base when the alarm went off. 


	4. The final conflicts

Sonic's Quest  
Chapter 4: The last conflicts  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!" said the alarm. Shadow, Tails and Knux were ahead of Sonic.  
Hey guys, wait up!" said Sonic.  
We can't stop now!" replied Shadow.  
What a jerk." Sonic said to himself. Suddenly, the floor opened up and the alarm said trapdoor activated.  
"What trapdoor?" said Sonic, and then fell in it.  
Oh, that trapdoor!" yelled Sonic. He then fell into a room, where Void and Chaos 0 were, waiting for him to drop in.  
"Get him, Chaos 0!" ordered Void.  
"My pleasure", Chaos 0 seemed to say...  
Sonic kicked Chaos 0 in the face, Chaos 0 was quite angry. Wouldn't you be angry if you were hit in the face? That was how angry Chaos 0 was. Suddenly, a vacuum tube sucked both Chaos 0 and sonic into a room about a quarter filled with water, the water level was up to Sonic's thighs. This was naturally, an advantage for Chaos 0 because he made of water and mixed in perfectly. Sonic didn't Chaos 0 because of this camflouge.  
"Man, where'd Chaos 0 go?" asked Sonic to himself. Then he got punched in the head but Chaos 0.  
"I can't fight Chaos 0 like this...." worried Sonic. Then he thought of an idea. He kicked off the wall to a chain back to the room where the vacuum sucked Sonic in. Sonic made a ball of electricity. He threw at the water. Chaos 0 noticed this and jumped out the wall and tried to hold to the wall, but slipped in fell into the electricity. His arm was gone and the electricity was gone, along with Sonic. Void came in and saw what's left of Chaos 0.  
"You let Sonic get away, didn't you?" questioned Void.  
"Please spare me..." said Chaos 0's pitiful voice.  
"Sorry, but I don't spare losers, good bye, Chaos 0..." replied Void and was charging up a beam.  
Chaos 0 was so weak that he could even move back a bit, and then Void fired the beam and killed Chaos 0. All that was left of Chaos 0 was a puddle of water everywhere....  
"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the evil Void and left, and was never seen again.  
Void might have returned to the Dream World, or to another land. Nobody knows. Meanwhile with Sonic, he ran into a large, empty room. All sounds you hear in this room are the clanging of Sonic running on the metal floor. No more machines could be heard. Sonic thought of his friends, and if he'll ever see them again. While he was thinking of this, a large robot that looked like Dr. Robotnik flew in.  
"Am I dreaming this or what!? A giant Eggman robot!"  
"Ha! Sonic, prepare to meet your fate!" exclaimed the evil Dr. Robotnik, "And don't call me Eggman!" He was called Eggman because he looked like a walking egg because he was pretty fat.  
Then the battle started. Sonic fired a Gamma Crusher at Robotnik, but a shield was in front of him, making the Gamma Crusher do not much damage.  
"Ha! You'll need more than that beam to defeat me!" yelled the doctor.  
"Heh. Gamma Wave!" yelled Sonic and fired a large red wave at the robot, breaking the shield.  
"Garr.....He's too quick!" said Robotnik. Sonic picked a handgun which was on the ground and started firing bullets at Robotnik.  
"Good thing I found this gun on the ground." said Sonic. Then he ran out of bullets and remembered he had the 7 Chaos Emeralds with him. He used the power of the emeralds, turning into Super Sonic, and then fired a large fireball at Robotnik, making his machine blow up. Robotnik was still alive. Then Super Sonic noticed a great power coming. "Hmm.... that power I'm sensing, it's more powerful that any machine of Robotnik's!" stated Super Sonic. Then the Pikachu with crown and cape came in. Robotnik was teleported away from the room.  
"It's been a long time Sonic." said the Pikachu to Sonic. Sonic was not surprised to hear this, for they were once partners on a mission before.  
"Yeah, it has, Pika..." replied Sonic.  
"So your one foiling my plans, old friend?" questioned Pika, charging up an attack. "Prepare to die, old friend..."  
They both engaged. Pika fired an electric beam a Sonic, but Sonic dodged it. Sonic made an electric move of his own.  
"I see you learned new tricks," commented Pika, "try your best, old friend..." Sonic saw that Pika didn't change over the years.... he still had his friendly voice and attitude. Sonic couldn't believe he was the enemy and had to fight him. He remember that day like it was only yesterday when they went on that mission to find Galon, a warrior of a foreign land, and Sonic trained Pika and were good friends, but they have a reunion now, a enemy reunion. Sonic would hate to do this, but he might even kill Pika if he has to. Sonic released the electricity on Pika, Pika was surprised this actually hurt him.  
"I see you improved a bit, old friend," stated Pika.  
"A bit? We'll see if you change your mind in a bit," replied Sonic.  
Then Sonic prepared to kick Pika, but Pika countered it with a punch of his own. Sonic was knocked away a bit, but Sonic wasn't exactly done yet. Sonic was ready to tackle Pika, but Pika fired a beam at Sonic, which made him no longer Super Sonic.  
"What's this?" asked Sonic in confusion.  
"Ha! It's a Devolvion Beam, old friend!" replied Pika, which he was charmed when he said it.  
Sonic was now rather weak now, but weak as in dying. Sonic was still super fast, and tackle Pika by surprise and Pika was knocked down to his back. Pika, however, Pika wasn't exactly to beat, and reacted with another Thunder Jolt at Sonic. Sonic got electrocuted, but he wasn't down yet. Sonic slammed Pika with a hi-speed Rock Fist to Pika's head. Pika wasn't expecting this and got slammed to the ground. Pika didn't get back up easily, but he still wasn't out yet. Pika couldn't walk straight now and was walking cricked now, and his eyes were dazing off a bit.  
"Ulgg..this body.can't take much more of this," Pika thought. "I guess it's time to revival my secret to Sonic." Suddenly, a strange darkness came in all over Pika. Dark Power consumed Pika and was revealed as Darkis, an evil being known in CD Land.  
"You're finished, Sonic!" yelled Darkis, suddenly a large blast occurred nearby. Sonic was a bit surprised that the explosion appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, the Tornado flew in along with Chris and Sonic's friends.  
"He he," laughed Darkis, "my arch-enemy has arrived." Chris fired a Blue Fireball at Darkis.  
"Darkis will be back." said Darkis as he fell though the sky. Sonic was very confused.  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sonic.  
"Rather simple, Sonic.."replied Chris, the Blue Swordsman, "I came to stop Darkis from invading CD Land, but you took care of him rather well. Thanks for your help Sonic."  
Chris took Sonic and friends to a VERY nice hotel.  
"Sorry to cause you guys trouble," said Chris, "I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
But many questions need to be answered. Will Darkis be back? Whatever happened to Pika? But more importantly, did Sonic and friends enjoy their stay at the hotel?  
  
THE END 


End file.
